


Normalcy is Relative

by FrostedClock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn wants to dominate, Don't know what to tag at moment, M/M, Noctis is kidnapped, Touch-starved?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedClock/pseuds/FrostedClock
Summary: Noctis finds himself in the hands of the Imperial Councilor, and now has no idea what is going to be normal in his life as a prisoner.





	1. What is Normal?

The day started out like any other had on this long journey. I woke up in my tent to the smell of Ignis’ cooking, and the sound of Gladiolus and Prompto playing cards together while they waited for breakfast. I put back on my fatigues before I left the tent, I covered my eyes as the bright morning sun assaulted my eyes. 

“ Ah, the prince finally awakens and graces us with his presence” Ignis says with a slight scolding tone to his voice. The one he takes when he’s telling me to eat more vegetables or to wake up at a proper time. Some might call it a mother hen voice.

Gladiolas gives me a slight grin. “ Just it time for breakfast like always.” 

I groan in response to both of them as my mind becomes more and more alert. I plop down in a chair, rubbing my eyes as they get adjusted to the light outside. After a few moments I finally respond to my friends with actual words. 

“ Whats on the menu today?” I asked, casting a glance over to Ignis. 

“ Today is toast, eggs and duelhorn steak. A great meal to start the long day ahead of us. “ Ignis informed me as he started to plate the food.

My stomach rumbled slightly at the sight of the well cooked meal being finished. “ Long day?” I asked, not remembering if we had accepted to do someone a favor or something today. 

Ignis passed out the plates to each of us before setting down in his own seat with some Ebony and a plate of his own. “ Yes, Miss Cindy called us early this morning and told us that there was some MT’s bothering locals in a near by community just north of Hammerhead. I told her we would go fix the problem.”

I nod, to busy stuffing my face to answer him. He gives me a stern look, and I know it is about the way I am eating. He can lecture me all he wants, but its not like I have to watch my manners at camp. I can’t act regal all the time, despite how much Ignis wants me to. I swallow my food and wash it down with some coffee. After we all finished out breakfast, we pack up all the camping gear and stuff it in the back of the Regalia. Ignis takes the wheel leaving me and Gladiolas in the back and Prompto in the front passenger side. 

I make him turn on a bit of music before taking off down the long stretch of road. Listening to the tunes, I keep my eyes out on the desert-like scenery that we pass. I can faintly hear Prompto snapping pictures of whatever catches his eye, and Gladiolas turning pages in the same worn out book he’s had since I’ve known him. I sigh contently, despite the horrible news we received a week ago, things have been normal. I doubt that if I had went on this trip alone, I would be feeling this after Insomnia fell. I know I would have either ran back to Insomnia and got caught by the Imperials or devastated in some cheap ass caravan. 

I must have dozed off cause it was nearly mid afternoon when I felt Gladiolas’ strong hand on my shoulder waking me up. I lazily opened one eye and I saw we had parked in an old rest stop that wasn’t used anymore. I open my eyes fully and look around. The parking lot had old clunkers with no wheels or even some were ripped up probably by people needing the scrap metal. In the distance I could see a few houses clustered together between several rock formations. An Impiral ship had landed near the rock formation and even from this distance I could see several MT Axmen, riflemen, and a few station snipers. My only guess as to why they chose to set up base at such a small settlement was because of the location it was in relation to several loyal Lucian cities.

Ignis pulled us all together for a plan, which was actually simple. Just go in the cover of darkness, split into two teams and pick off the MT’s one by one while trying no to alert any inactivated MT’s on the ship. The teams were me and Gladiolas , then Ignis and Prompto. We all nod in agreement to the plan before setting up a small camp while we wait for night to fall.

Gladiolas put his hand on my shoulder right after we split from the others to begin our plan of attack. “Keep your head in the game. I’m not as stealthy as you, so I’m trusting you to take care of most of the MT’s quietly. If anything happens fall back and I’ll help you.” 

I just shrug him off and give him a smug smirk. “ I got this handled. They are weaker soldiers anyway. Just sit back and watch.” 

I went on ahead, Gladiolas having to take slower steps them me so he doesn’t make to much noise. I head on into the small community, taking out several station riflemen. I turn to give Gladiolas an ‘ I told you so look’ only to notice he wasn’t there. I must have went to far ahead of him and left him in the dust. I would have been more smug about it if I didn’t have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake it off as I turned the corner.

Just as I did four large MT’s spotted me and before I could even summon my Engine Blade, they all attacked prongs to my limbs. The shock they gave me was so sudden and intense, I could not even muster a yell. My vocal cords and every part of my body was tensing up and I couldn’t move. Everything was turning black and the MT’s weren’t letting up.

Just as I was on the verge of passing out, I heard a familiar laugh. The shocking stopped just as my body fell hard onto the ground. I try to muster out a yell or anything to get my friends attention, I would even welcome Prompto’s intervention. I glance up as boots approach me, the person the boot’s belong was the weirdo they met at the docks a week ago. The ‘Person of No Consequence’. Despite my vision that is fading to black really fast, I could see a big grin on his hips. I would compare it to one of a jester. He starts to talk but all I can hear is this buzzing and ringing in my ear before my consciousness finally slips away.


	2. Nothing is Normal

I groan softly, my head pounding against my skull. I don’t want to open my eyes just yet, so instead I snuggle into the comfy warm covers that are piled all around me. I vaguely try to recall if me and the others rented a hotel room. I tried to listen to see if they were up yet like I thought they might be. But I couldn’t hear anything, not reading, snapshots, not even the light snoring of Prompto’s. The first thought that came to mind was that they left to fetch breakfast. But that could not be right, Gladiolas would never leave me alone in a hotel room, and Ignis wouldn’t let me sleep in if they did go out. 

I open my eyes and was greeted to darkness, well mainly. There was a door about ten feet from the foot of whatever bed I was in, and it let a small stream of light under it. I slowly sit up, looking around as my eyes adjust to the very dimly lit room I was in. There was only one bed and I was in it, it was as large as the one he had back home but he knew this wasn’t his room. But, this was oddly similar. There was a dresser to my left and it had a few things I couldn’t make out on the top, and to the right was a door way to what I can only assume is a bathroom. 

Everything was set up just like in my room back in the capital, but how could I be back there? There was no way. I try to remember the night before, but everything was really fuzzy. I remember waking up yesterday, eating breakfast and getting in the car to go do Cindy a favor. Then… nothing. It was like trying to remember a night after to much drinking. But Ignis would never allow me to get drunk, and if they had, I know Prompto would be waiting by my bed with a shit eating grin, a pile of pictures and some water. 

I sigh softly, giving up on remembering for the moment as I get of from the bed. My bare feet touch a very cold floors, a shiver running up my spine. I go to where I assumed the light switch was and flicked it on. I glance around the unknown room I was in, and was surprised to see it was almost exactly like my own bedroom back home, but instead of the royal insignia on the wall above my headboard it was the Imperial’s one. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Was I captured by the Empire? I then worried about the others, wondering if they were caught but hoping they weren’t. I slowly go to the door that previously provided me light and went to grab the handle only to see it didn’t have one. I curse softly under my breath and tried to conjure my swords but nothing. I nearly collapsed when I tried, it felt like all my magic was drained and I was in stasis but it didn’t feel like it was coming back at all. 

I started to pace, my bare feet padding across the marble tiling of the room. I did this till I heard footsteps approaching my door, I paused my actions and looked to the knob-less metal door. It slowly creaked open and there in the doorway was a man that I remember from the docks. I instantly felt on edge.

“ What the hell are you doing here?” I spat out harsher then I intended. 

He simply gave me a jester-like smile that had me thinking I was having deja-vu. “ I don’t think I introduced myself, your highness.” He took off his hat and made an extravagant bow. “ My name is Ardyn Izunia” 

His name hit me like a sucker punch. He was the Councilor to the Emperor. I frown and cross my arms. Well that answered why he was here. “ Where am I?” I asked, just as harsh as my first question. But he seemed unfazed by my tone.

“ You are in the Imperial capital.” He told me with a mocking smile. “ And before you ask, no your little ‘friends’ aren’t here.” He told me. 

I gave him a questioning look at the way he said friends. “Where are they?”

He gave what seemed to be a mix between a pout and a sympathetic face. “ Far from here, they ditched you at our doorstep to save their own skins I’m afraid.”

I shook my head, they would never do that. Would they? I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I look over and Ardyn still had that same look on his face. And I couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. Then a small voice in the back of my head asked. ‘Then how else did you get here?’

“ I am terribly sorry, your highness, but it is the truth. When we found you out there in the cold, they wanted to simply leave you in the dungeon, but I had you bought up here instead.” He told me. 

I give him a look. “ And why would you do that?” 

“ Because I wanted to mainly. I think you should be thanking me for such great accommodations. But if you prefer, I can take you down to the dungeons. Thanks to the dead Glacion, the cells down there have gotten especially cold and damp.” His lips turned to that of a slight smirk.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and crossed my arms. Despite my pride, I muttered a thank you under my breath. I guess it didn’t matter where I roomed, I was still a prisoner. So might as well take the one with a warm bed. Ardyn finally moved away from me, and I hadn’t even noticed he was still pressed against me till he moved away . I held in a shiver as the cold crept up my body now that he wasn’t there, and it made me curse myself internally. I shouldn’t want him anywhere near me, let alone pressed up against me.

My thoughts were all still jumbled up and this man was not making anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Haitus   
> College is hitting me hard this semester, so updates will be slow.  
> I do want to continue this, but I don't know when.


End file.
